Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a chip package structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the demand for electronic products toward high functionality, high-speed signal transmission and high-density circuit elements, semiconductor-related industries are also developing increasingly. Take the semiconductor wafer for instance, after the semiconductor wafer is made to be with the conductive structure and form a chip package structure, it can be used in electronic products with electronic circuit function. In addition, the chip package structure can be paired with passive elements to increase its operating efficiency.
Generally, in the chip package structure, the chip and the carrier (such as the circuit substrate) may be used with wires bonding, bumps bonding, leads bonding, etc. to achieve the purpose of electrical connection. The electrical connection (such as bumps) may be formed on the surface of the chip and further connected to the corresponding contacts of the carrier when the chip is disposed on the carrier. Similarly, the passive element of the chip package structure may also be further disposed on the carrier through the applicable way (such as welding). In this way, the usage area of the carrier is not only increasing but also not conducive to streamlined electronic product volume and also increase the overall cost relatively.